


She's Switzerland and Muffins

by OddGeoBlue



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Antonio found love again, Fluff with so much angst, Likely to be sad af too cause I'm bad at writing, OC is a dangerous cupcake, Or not, PD Fam needs a good day, maybe they'll get one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddGeoBlue/pseuds/OddGeoBlue
Summary: Antonio Dawson needs to smile more. Vanessa Rosa is just the ray of sunshine he needs. The moment they met, he'd been the moth to her flame. Hopefully they make it out of this alive.





	1. I'm a Hurricane

Rain pelted down on the sidewalk as her red and white polka rain boots hesitantly ran to the doors of the 21st. Once out of the rain the brunette did her best to shake off the excess water before going up the stairs to pick up her charge. Vanessa was thoroughly confused as to how the 7 year old girl she was picking up ended up here. A smile graced her face when she looked up and saw her favorite desk sargent, Sargent Trudy Platt, staring down the folks who walked by.

"Hey Sarge, how's craziness today?" Sargent Platt's faced softened a bit when she saw who spoke to her.

"Well I'll be damned. I don't see a fundraiser jar, a big sign, or baked goods in your hands Rosa. What brings you by?" Vanessa reached into her bag and pulled out a ziplock bag labeled "Trudy".

"I know better than to show up empty handed Sarge. I was told Lianna Cruz is currently detained? You know why one of my kids was dragged here without calling me first? I got a call from the school that she wouldn't be at tutoring tonight." Platt held the tasty treat mid air and pointed upstairs to Intelligence.

"You know that school is near 3 gangs Rosa. She's not a person of interest, we found her at the scene and brought her here to calm her down. They're probably done interviewing." Vanessa smiled at Platt before walking off in the direction of Intelligence, "They better be Sargent Platt." 

* * *

 

Platt quickly called up to Halstead to warn them. "Cruz's teacher is here, hope you've been nice to the girl." He thanked Platt and looked confused at the woman who had just shown up shoulders squared face scrutinizing everything around. He watched her take a breath and she lost all animosity.

Ruzek turned the pretty lady. "Can we help you?" The ferocity returned in her eyes. "Where is Lianna Cruz? What are you doing with her?"

Haldstead looked at Ruzek nodding. "She's in with a couple of detectives right now. You can follow me to the waiting area"

"No way. You're walking me to her right now. The cops male?" She watched the two cops in front of her take offense to that so she corrected, "Mierda! Sorry I'm Vanessa Rosa and I'm here to take Lianna home. Where. Is. She."

In that moment, a yelp was heard in the breakroom. Ruzek and Halstead could only race after Vanessa in hopes to catch her before she ran into Voight. Lianna terrified and an older cop holding her wrist out. Her blood boiled. Ruzek and Halstead grabbed her.

"Ma'am you can't go in there"

"Watch me. LIANNA! ESTAS BIEN?" Vanessa struggled against them enough to grab the door handle when she heard Lianna shout.

"ROSA, NO ME DEJAN IR"

"Let me go! Can't you see she's scared? Let her go!" Hank opened the door to see. When Vanessa saw Lianna she looked visibly relieved and stopped struggling altogether.

"You know this girl?" Hank asked. Vanessa nodded quickly, "Yes. I'm supposed to watch her after school. Why is she in there alone with you? What is she even doing here?" Hank motioned for Ruzek to let her go and to come inside. Instantly she went to wrap the young girl in her embrace to offer some comfort.

"Rosa, cuando nos vamos? Quiero Nico."

"Ya mismo Lili ay que hablar con ellos un rato mas." She looked at Voight and Lindsay who watched on curiously.

"You mean Nico Cruz, leader of the Caballeros? He got you watching all his kids?" Hank questioned arms folded in front of his chest to look intimidating. Vanessa sighed. _Ofcourse he thinks I'm a criminal by association_.

"Look I'm a teacher at the school near Caballeros, Hustlers, and Blood territory. I know probably lots of the bangers in your database but I don't condone any criminal activity. I just hold extra help classes after school for students to bring their younger siblings along for playtime. Lianna is one of my charges. Now why is she here?" Vanessa did not waver at all when she spoke making eye contact with both Voight and Lindsay, for that Lindsay respected her. Voight however was skeptical.

"So you got affiliations with 3 gangs and you expect me to think you don't know what's what?" Lindsay pointedly at Voight then at Vanessa.

"Vanessa, we found Lianna at the scene of a murder this morning. We have reason to believe she might have seen who did it." Vanessa felt shock and fear at the same time. She held Lianna's little hand under the table and turned to her. "Eso es verdad carino? Vistes algo?"

The little girl's brown eyes watered and she pouted while nodding. Vanessa held her tighter. "Dile la verdad y despues nos vamos. Quien fue?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interaction to hold you til tomorrow where I pack on the meatyness!

“Dale mija, you know how this works. Tell them what they need to know and we can go home.” Vanessa was nervous though the detectives could hear it in her voice. Before Lianna could say anything else, another male voice bounced up the stairs matching the steps the unknown man took.

“Voight! I know who did it.” Vanessa’s eyes widened and she covered Lianna’s mouth preventing her from making any sound. Lindsay looked curiously at Lianna and Vanessa while Hank stood up to meet the new detective.

“Antonio what you got for me.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest looking at Antonio expectantly. Antonio looked back at Vanessa who composed herself when they made eye contact. He smiled reassuringly at her and then waved at Lianna who shyly tucked her face into Vanessa’s raincoat.

“Sarge, it was a guy from the Chevy Chasers” The cops looked around confused as to how a 4th gang could be connected. Vanessa looked at Lindsay motioning subtely at Lianna. Erin nodded and made move for the snack bars she kept hidden from Halstead.

“Hey Lianna.. I got some snacks if Ms Vanessa says it’s okay do you want some?” The little girl turned her head eyes wide in excitement. Vanessa chuckled “Say thank you to the nice lady cop while I talk to Antonio and Sargent Voight.”

She knew who they were. She knew what they did. It terrified her that they chose her family to do this to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want Vanessa's reaction to Antonio to be? :3


End file.
